A Christmassy ZAGR
by Todyo
Summary: This is written for a friend of mine, set a little after my original story so they've been dating for a while. Just a one-shot. Enjoy haters. Also sorry if it's a little OC, like I say it's a one-shot.


ZAGR2

A faint knocking sound made Gaz pull herself from out of the mountain of clothes she was searching through. She glanced over at the door, there was no one else in the house; Dib was over at Louie's and her dad was at a conference, he had claimed it was at a top secret location and he would have to erase her memory if he told her anymore. She sighed and went back to looking through the clothes, Zim had said he would pick her up at eight o'clock, and he was always annoyingly precise. Now if she could just find that damn hat she'd be ready on time for once.

She was surprised by a second knocking, louder than before. She got to her feet and went over to listen at the window, the curtains were drawn but it almost sounded like the noise was coming from there.

'Stupid human dwellings! Why is there no ding-dong button for Zim to push here!?'

Zim? What the hell was he doing at her window!?

She was just about to pull the curtains back when her windows flew open, knocking her back in shock; fortunately it was onto the clothes pile.

'SURPRISE!' Zim cried in triumph, standing on the window ledge and holding onto her walls for balance. He was wearing a pink woolly hat, complete with a black bobble on the end and flaps that would have protected his ears from the cold, if had any; not to mention a scarf decorated with Irken symbols and fingerless gloves, allowing his claws to poke through. The Irken climate didn't fluctuate like Earth's did, so he had improvised a lot of his winter wear. He had become rather good at knitting.

GIR poked his head in over his master's shoulder. 'MERRY HAUN-UMAS-LEMBER GAZZY!' He shrieked. He was wearing woolly winter clothes too, though what good they did him was anyone's guess.

'GIR! For the last time the human holiday is called "Chrisssy-masss"! Get it right for once!'

Gaz glared up at them. 'What the hell are you two doing up here!? Can't you just take the door like normal humans do?'

Zim smiled at her, hopping from the window ledge and pulling her to her feet. 'Good to see you too my Gaz.' he hugged her tightly as GIR reached over his shoulder to hug her head, squeaking a little as he did so. She sighed and returned the hugs; they were complete idiots, but they were her idiots.

She pulled away and frowned up at her "boyfriend", it was not the word she would use for him, but it was the only one that wouldn't make other people give them strange looks. 'So, are you gonna tell me why you decided to come in through my window?' She glanced over at the clock on her wall, 'And why you're both ten minutes early?'

Zim grinned at her, setting GIR onto the ground where he immediately dove into the pile of clothes and disappeared. 'I am early because on our last "date" you complained that Zim always arrived right on time. I am rectifying this by arriving early, am I not? TREMBLE BEFORE ZIM'S EARLYNESS!'

Gaz rolled her eyes. 'No dumbass, I meant that you should be a little late next time, this way I've got even less time to get ready before you arrive.'

'Oh…' Zim's head drooped, they had been together for over a month but he still kept getting things wrong.

Gaz crossed her arms across her chest and smirked a little, she didn't like to see him upset, but this only meant he would be more eager to please her the next time. 'And what about the window? I hope you didn't break it.'

He looked up at her again, a small smile playing across his lips. 'Well Zim did promise you a surprise for tonight. According to your human information sources a romantic thing to do at this time of year involves riding in something called "a one horse open sleigh".'

'Oh don't tell me you actually got a horse and a sleigh to ride around in tonight!' Gaz rubbed her eyes; Zim took things far too literally sometimes.

'No.' Zim replied, looking crestfallen. 'Zim could not find either a one horsey or an open sleigh; however he has something much better than both them, even better than the bird in a fruit tree you humans seem to love at this time!'

He hopped back up onto the window ledge and offered his hand to her, pulling her over to look outside. Hovering just a few feet below them was an enormous pig, completely covered in tinsel, Christmas lights and red and green baubles.

Gaz stared at it open mouthed for a few seconds before grabbing Zim and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

'ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOV EYOUILOVEYOU!' She covered his face in kisses as Zim gasped for breath, his face turning a dark green. She released him once she realised he was close to blacking out, blushing deeply.

'I mean…it looks pretty cool, thanks Zim.'

Zim smiled weakly at her, stretching just to ensure that no bones had been broken. 'Zim loves you too Gaz. I shall wait outside whilst you complete your search for clothes. GIR, return to the pig!'

GIR popped his head from out of the clothes, wearing a sock over his hand and a bra across his head. 'Can we get burritos on the pig?'

Zim rolled his eyes, 'Yes GIR, we can get burritos on the pig.' He moved aside as the little robot dove straight through the window, babbling away. He turned to Gaz, 'See you in a minute.' Jumping down after GIR.

Gaz turned back to her room, kicking the pile of clothes in a futile effort to find her hat. Zim had told her to wrap up warm for tonight, and if they would be doing what she thought they would be doing then it made sense. She searched through every drawer, emptied her closet, cleared everything out from under her bed; and despite finding her old Game Slave 2, her old footsie pyjamas and countless other toys she hadn't seen in years, she still couldn't find her hat. She sat down on her bed, glaring at the floor, trying to remember where she had left the damn thing; and then she saw it out of the corner of her eye, a little bit of black under her pillow. She pulled it out and there it was, a black woolly hat decorated with one badly knitted skull. A present from Zim.

Zim was smoking when she hopped down onto the pig; he had claimed it was for research into human addictions and to see about the possibilities of mind-control through tobacco. It had however backfired when he got hooked himself, though at least he would never get lung cancer. GIR had his head inside a giant bag from the Crazy Taco.

Gaz wrapped her arms around Zim's waist and kissed his cheek. 'So where are we going?'

Zim took one final drag of his cigarette and flicked it, grinning mischievously. 'Tonight my Gaz we will celebrate this season as you earthlings traditionally do, by giving! GIR!'

GIR pulled his head from out of the bag; he was still wearing the bra, only now both were covered in meat and sauce. 'Yes?'

'Get the cooler!'

GIR grinned insanely and pulled a huge cooler from out of his head, opening it and diving in. Gaz looked inside; it was packed to the top with hundreds of snowballs.

She smirked a little. 'And who are these for?'

'Whoever you want!' Zim replied, reaching inside and pulling out a snowball that looked more like a frozen rock. 'This one in particular is for the Dib-beast, he has been very annoying since we started our courtship, and as you will not let me kill him I hope you will let me maim him instead.' He smiled innocently at her.

She giggled at him; Zim trying to look sweet and innocent was the most ridiculous thing she had ever seen. 'Sure you can, just so long as there's another one of those for me!'

He reached in again and pulled out three more. They laughed together as Zim pulled the piggy up and they zoomed off into the night.


End file.
